Sonic Meats Maria
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: Maria gets sucked into Mobius.By Dr. Eggman How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know that a lot of you have clicked on this because of the title. No it is not the Maria that Shadow know but, give it a shot.

**Chapter 1 – the start**

Everything happened so quickly, one moment I was at home packing lunch for school and then the next I was kidnapped. The people that got me put me in a sack; they looked like a chicken and a thing I could not identify. Eater way they went very careful, my head hit some thing as they walked off with me in tow. I woke up just in time to be dumped on the floor in front of a really fat ugly old man.

"Dude, what the heck?" I said as I stood up to fix my shirt. I was wherein a blue tang top that fit my figure like a glove. Some capries and some flip-flops. For Jules I had a watch and a pare of earrings.

"My dear girl, I am sorry for the change in timing, normally these morons don't get what I want on the first try." He said to me leaning in to my face as he did. I stared at him strait in the eyes _"Don't let him see any fear."_ I said to my self. "Scratch, Grounder, lock her up in the dungeon" he barked. The two robots took an arm and started to drag me away I wanted to fight, I wanted to be free, but at 6:00 in the morning there is only so much you can do.

After I was stuffed in a cage in the corner of the room I tried to see if I could get them to talk.

'So I am Maria, who was that Person?" I asked

"Why ask them, when I can answer that for you." This blue thing showed up.

'Ummm, okay." Was all I could manage to say. Again some thing happened so quickly because all of a sudden I was on the floor and the 2 robots where hogtied with robe. I took a quick look around when I felt a pull on my arm and I was back out side.

"Hi I am Sonic, and this is Tails." He said pointing to himself and then to a flying fox. As he dropped me on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Now what**

"I am Maria" I said getting up fixing my shirt one more time.

"You're not from around here are you?" Tails asked. I looked around.

"That depends on where here is." I replied. I took a quick look at the people that saved my like. Sonic was a Blue Hedgehog and Tails was an Orange fox that was flying when he landed I saw that he had 2 tails.

"Well have you ever hured of me?" he asked

"Nope" I replied, reaching to my head to fix my blond hair.

"Well then, you are not from around here." Tails exclaimed.

"I still want to know where I am!" I exclaimed

"Mobius" sonic replied

"Ah, is that on earth? Or any where near Los Angles?" I asked. Right after sonic shock his head no there was some laser shots around us. _"Well that is what you get when you stand right out side of the villains place" _I thought. All three of us looked up Tails started to fly and sonic started to talk.

"Gotta juice" he said with that he grabbed hold of my waist and started to run. Once we stopped I tried to look around. Everything was so dizzy I could make nothing out.

"That was totally awesome" I said feeling the blood rush to my head. I started to look around and saw that there was a pit nick table. My head was still a little light and my leg was killing me. So I deiced to lymph over and sit down, relishing that when I was kidnapped my cruches where on the other side of the kitchen. When I sat down Sonic and Tails came over and sit on either side of me.

"Did Eggman hurt you?" Sonic asked. In my response I was assuming that Eggman was the fat ugly person.

"No I had surgery on my leg after the problem at school." I replied

"What happened?" questioned Tails.

"Well a jerk called me and a friend of mine a really bad name so I stood up to him. Who knew he had a knife up his sleeve, well I found out when he stabbed me in the leg. " I explained

"Wow" Tails said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. Didn't any one help you out?" he asked. I looked at Sonics' face and I saw depression cover his eyes like a thick blanket.

"Yes, my friends helped me. It is also better that my leg got hurt than someone's heart. I know I got hurt but I am betting better." I said trying to comfort Him as much as I could. It seemed like my words had some affect, because as I watch his drifting eyes I say some of the cloudily nisus fade. It did not all go away but most of it left.

"How old are you?" Tails asked

"16" was my reply as soon as I said that Sonics' head shot up.

"Me too" he replied. Tails shook his head at the two of us.

"I am 8" Tails said.

"My little sister is 8, O crap my little sister." I said relishing I was supposed to help her with her math last night and I never did.

"What" Asked Tails

'Nothing of importance now" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Who?**

As time passed I started to get used to this place, it seemed Nice and simple. Every thing was fine till I turned up my nose at a chilly dog that did not end to well. With a few stern words back and forth from Sonic and me, tails got so annoyed he said he would be back latter and flue off. I finally decided to get up and look around. I was walking better, not perfect but better. I wanted to heal faster so I forced my self not to lymph. When I cam to a river I took off my flip-flops and stuck my feet in. Little did I know that Sonic was following me.

"I bet the water fells good" he said sitting next to me but not sitting near the water. There still has been no sign of tails so I new there was some tension still building. I felt something strange rub against my leg, I did not think any about it so I moved my legs in the water.

"It does, Stick you feet in" I said Sonic shock his head. I was not going to fight it if I had too. It was then when I felt the massive grip in my foot.

"Crap!" I said half jumping up Sonic locked at me confused, but when I tried to pull my foot out of the river he saw the mettle hand on my foot. In a matter of second I was in the water. Flashing around. When I was pulled under I opened my eyes it was scratch, I moved my other foot to kick him in the face but he grabbed hold of my foot. I was running low on how much longer I could hold my breath and there was no way to defend my self. I trough my left hand over my mouth and nose to keep me from exhaling. Scratch let go of one of my legs and a long piece of seaweed with his free hand, he tied it around my foot. As soon as he let go if me he started to flow down river. My lungs where burning , I had to hit the top of the water, Lucky for me the sea weed was long so that I could. When I hit the surface I saw sonic locking around, gasping a little bit I started to yell to him.

"Sonic!" He locked out to the middle if the river and a look of relief came over his face.

"Maria! Are you Okay?" he called back

" Well my lungs are burning and that stupid robot tied my foot to a long peace of seaweed" I said back

'What are you saying?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I'm stuck" I said. "I am going to see if I can untie myself." Before he could respond I grabbed one last breath and went back under water. The knot on my foot was too tight I could not get it undone. So I tried to go to the source and pull it out of the river bottom. That idea lasted all of 3 seconds. When my lungs where starting to hurt again I went back up for air. When I came up I saw that Sonic was talking to a red dog with dread locks.

"Sonic, I can't get out!" I cried. Sonics head turned in my direction when the red dog jumped in to the water. I locked at Sonic, he looked some what relived. I felt the tension on my foot disappear, before I could dive underwater t see what had happened I was scoped up and was swam to shore. When he walked on the shore he dropped me and I rolled on to my hands and knees and started to cough violently.

"Are you okay" sonic asked as he kneeled next to me.

'Fine, fine I have only been kidnapped by robots twice today but who is counting" I whispered. The red dog laughed and walked over near Sonic.

'I'm knuckles. What is your name?" he asked

"Maria" I said adjusting my self so I was flat on my back. Sonic and Knuckles locked at each other and I was the center of consern once more. I knew I was not realy ready to get up but I could not just keep lying there, so I got up and tried to walk back to where the table was. I was a little wobbly but I got my balance back. And sat down at the table.

"Sonic, I have to go back and guard the master emerald. I have to go." Said Knuckles. Sonic nodded and it was just the two of us once again. Sonic sat down on the bench beside me.

"Well that was fun"

"Yea I was drowning in the joy" I added. Sonic looked at me and started to laugh. A smile creped across my face but when I locked passed sonic I saw some thing that made the smile leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Amy**

"Umm Sonic" I whispered. Before he could reply a Pink Hedgehog latched on to him.

"Sonic, Oh Sonic, I have been locking all over for you" she chimed.

"Amy" said Sonic. I couldn't help but snicker a little, but I stopped cold when she pulled out the hammer.

"Sonic, who is she?" he said walking near me, hammer at the ready. I started to back up.

"Amy this is Maria." he said as he zoomed to my side. "Well sorry to run, but I have to" He said as he started to run away.

"Oh thanks for your help, Sonic" I said, but it did not matter because he was too far away to hear. Amy turned and saw that sonic was gone.

"Sonic, how are we supposed to get married if you never stay around me!" he screamed

"Married?" I asked

"Yep sonic and I are going to get married" se chimed. I did not reply to that, I had no idea what to say. So I walked over to the table and sat down, she followed me and did the same.

"So your name is Maria" she said, before she started to talk again she stopped. The look on her face was so serious for a moment I knew I was missing something. "Mine is Amy"

"I take it you know Sonic" I asked. She nodded her head

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Why is everyone pointing that out?" I asked. She giggled a little.

"Well it is kind of easy to tell" she said

"Really?" she nodded her head. She started to tell me abut her self and I did the same. As the moments passed we started to talk about Sonic. That is when he cam jetting back to the camp. We where in a middle of a laughing fit when he was at the side of the table.

"What is so funny?" ha asked. We both stopped long enufe to look at him and then at the same time start laughing once more.

"Hey!" he replied.

'Sonic I knew you where fast but still" I said trailing off on my words. Sonic stared at the 2 of us in confusion.

"So Ya" Amy and I both said at the same time. Sonic crossed his arms and started to tap his foot.

"I am going to go down to the river and wash up." I said walking away.

"You where just drowning in the river." Sonic pointed out. I paused of a moment before answering. I really just wanted to get out of that Situation, but the memory of what happened at the river was still over powering.

"I want to be there I happyer terms." I replied.

"Don't fall in and drown!" he called after me

"I won't" I said. As soon as I knelt down at the river bend I herd a rustling in the bushes across the river. I stared at the bushes, since my luck is not really that good with the river I was ready to get up and run. The rustling grew ore powerful, and then a black and red hedgehog walked out.

"Sonic?" I asked out loud the black hedgehog stared at me and jetted away. Sonic runs I knew that much and that was not sonic, one because of the coloring and two because, that hedgehog flew away and sonic cant fly. I want to try and figure this out so I decided not to tell sonic and Amy about what I saw. I got up and walked over to the table and placed my head on it.

'Sonic what did you do to her?" he fir miler voice chimed.

"Tails!" Sonic said happily. I lifted my head of the table and waved.

"Hi Tails" I said and I put my head down.

"Whats wrong?" Amy asked

"I am tired that's all" I replied the day was getting dark. I managed to look at my watch with out lifting my head from the hard table. It was 9:00pm seeing how dark it was here it did not look like the sometime.

"Sonic, where is she going to sleep?" Amy asked.

"Good Question" He replied as he scratched his head. I managed to pike up my head look around and place it back on the table.

"I can find someplace else. I am already a burden, I don't want to be any more of one." I replied

"Well let's not worry about that now. Lets start a camp fire though, I am getting a little cold." Sonic Replied. With a 'right' from everyone else that was out plan. I managed to get my self in to a place where I was talking to the group and within 2 howers I was fast asleep on the bench to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Help is Good**

I woke up with a rush, I hate nightmares, brining back memories that are better off being forgotten. When I sat up I saw that the fire had burnt down and that everyone was fast asleep near the fire pit. Taking a better look I found nothing out of the ordinary. I was surprised that I did not fall off of the bench. I did not want to take that chance so I moved to the ground. Before I sat down a hand came over my face. It was cold, as cold as mettle. A piece of cloth was tied over my mouth and rope was tied to my hands and legs and I was placed into a bag. When I tried to struggle I was held down, when I tried to scream I was silenced. Once I was in the bag I took this chance to get help. Before we got to far I screamed through the fabric on my face.

"SONIC!" With a jolt he woke up and saw that I was missing and that there was Eggman's robots with a moving sack. In my struggling I felt the fabric move from the mouth to my neck. I couldn't tell what was happing. I felt my self hit the ground and the I was poured out of the bag. I was in the sitting position. My hands where behind my back I was using them as a support to keep me sitting up.

"You look you had a good nights sleep" he commented as he untied my feet.

"Oh great, I was sleeping like a baby." I said. He laughed and untied my wrist. Once they where free I rubbed them and got up. I was scared, That is the seconded time since I got here.

"I don't think that this person is going to give up." I said to my self, but I guess I said it loud so that Sonic and the others could here as well.

"No, knowing him, him won't" Said Tails I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I am too much of a problem, I don't want to put you in harms way." I said

"You know that if you think you are in the way then Sonic did something wrong," Said a voice that seemed to come from the sky. I looked up it was Knuckles.

"No they did not do anything wrong, I just don't want to put them in harms way." I said I turned around, I saw All eyes staring at me. I felt a gut feeling that something was wrong. I looked around. "Something is wrong," I thought I counted the people that where there, the number came up to 3 other than me. I confused look came across my face. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles" I listed in my head

"Where is Amy?" I asked out loud. I got every one to look over there shoulder. My eyes drifted to the table where I saw something that I did not recognize. With my mind set on the table I walked strait for it. Sonic saw that I saw some thing so he waited. It was a piece of paper, it was a note.

"What is that?" asked Tails I looked at the note and I decided to read it out loud.

"_Sonic,_

_If you are reading this you have noticed that Amy is gone._

_If you ever want to see Amy Alive and unharmed turn over Maria to me._

_I do not care if you bring the whole group, I want Maria and I am sure that you want Amy_

_Yours Truly,_

_Dr. Eggman"_

As I read I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I think that tails picked up on this and walked to my side. Sonic came over as well and took the note out of my hand. I sat down one the bench of the table.

"What are we going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think we will do Sonic? I am going to go and turn myself in. I knew I was a problem." I said trying to hold the tears back.

"Maria you are not a problem" Tails said

"No you are not" Ordered Sonic

"Than what am I?" I asked

"A tool, that can help us" Said Knuckles.

"How so?" Asked Sonic "We don't even know why Eggman wants her to begin with" Sonic and Knuckles started to bicker when I looked up in attempt to stop the tear flow. When I did I saw that black and read hedgehog again. When I did I breathed in hard. This got Tails attention; He looked up as well and saw him.

"Maria, Have you been seeing him?" Tails asked.

"Only once before. When I was down by the River without anyone else there. He came out of the bushes." I said. Sonic and Knuckles where still talking Back and for the so they did not hear that.

"Do you know who he is?" Tails asked. I shock my head "His name is Shadow, and if you have seen him before than some thing has to be up." As soon as he said that Knuckles and Tails stopped their convocation and was listing to mine.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It could mean a lot of things, so we need to go with the worst." Said Sonic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The big plan**

The plan was simple we all go in and we all come out, with Amy in tow. I was in the back seat of Tails' invention, Sonic was running and Knuckles was flying. I sighed

"What's wrong?" Tails asked

"Nothing really." I replied that was the whole convocation that was said from camp to where we needed to be, outside of Dr. Eggman's layer. We found a secret tunnel way that should lead us to where we needed to be so we took it. Sonic broke the science.

"So you have been quiet lately, what's the matter?"

"Nothing of importance" I answered.

"Well now how would you know that?" He asked. "Walk up front with me" As I did I saw a better look at his face; it was stern and looked as hard as a rock.

"I am just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing of importance"

"Maria"

"What?" Sonic stood there and taped his foot

"Tell me" He barked

"The letter and what we are doing" was my final reply. It was then when we herd a loud crash behind us. Both of us turn around and saw a huge wall that was in between Sonic and I and Knuckles and Tails. The wall looked thick and it was clear. The expressions that covered the faces of Knuckles and Tails where moust likley the same ones that covered Sonics and Mine. We all ran to the wall. Knuckles and Sonic started to pound in it.

"I… can't… brake…through…. it!" Sonic yelled between punches.

"Tails Knuckles, can you hear me?!" I yelled they couldn't I could tell by Knuckles still punching the wall and tails was watching what was happing to the wall. No one explained to me about Knuckles but looking at his hand it looked like he has nails on it, the wall had to have been made out of something strong, if no one could brake through it.

"Sonic I don't think you can brake through the wall" I said.

"No, really" He said back

"You're going to hurt yourself" I said back. Sonic did not answer.

"Rev up! Rev up!" he yelled

"Rev up?" I asked. I looked at Tails and Knuckles and they where just as confused as I was. Sonic was till screaming and Twirling his arms. It looked like he was doing a cheer. When no one could tell what Sonics cheer meant Sonic Backed up crouched down and started to spin so fast he looked like a flying blue ball. After a moment he flew tord the wall. Once he hit it he stood up and yelled some more. Tails and Knuckles Both started to "rev up" and they kept attacking the wall. Soon a huge cloud of dust formed. I did not here the buzz of sonic revving up so when the dust cleared I saw sonic panting heavily . I walked over to him and helped him up. We both looked at the wall and saw that wall was not even dented.

"We need to brake that wall" said Sonic.

"Are you ok?" I asked letting go of his are and walked over to the wall.

"we need to get tails and Knuckles out of there1" he said

"Are you ok?"

"are we going to stand around and talk all day or are we going to get them out of there!" he barked

"ARE YOU OK!!! ANSWER ME!" I screamed

"Why do you want to know" he asked turning and facing me.

"Because if it was not for me you would not be in this position right now" I said turning my head away from him. I looked up and saw Tails pointing tords the tunnel. "Go" it looked like he was shouting. Sonic saw this as well and shock his head no. I saw that knuckles was tabbing His foot and had his arm crossed in front of him.

"Sonic maybe we should" I said

"Fine" sonic said as he turned around I staid back and put my hand on the clear wall. Tails walked over to where I was and but his hand where mine was.

'We will come back for you" I said I herd sonic Yell for me, I looked at the others for one more moment and I started to walk tords sonic. Who was tapping his foot

"I'm Waaaiting" He said.

"I'm Coming" I replied. We continued to walk down the tunnel it seemed to go on forever but we came across an opening that was the main center of a lab.

"Oh good you showed up" Said a voice I knew.

"Eggman, we got Maria now hand over Amy!" Sonic said. I was left out of the planning so I was surprised to here this.

"Have Maria walk forward, Sonic stay where you are and then I will relies Amy." He said. I looked at sonic and watched his reaction he nodded at me to walk forward, so I did. When I took about 15 steps I herd some clanking. Amy was let go she ran tords Sonic and knocked him back about 5 inches.

"Sonic, I have missed you so much" she chimed.

'Amy Not right now" Sonic replied. He pushed Her off of him and he jumped back. There was some more clanks. Amy and I looked at sonic and saw that he had locks on his feet so he could not run. Amy ran to his side, and I tried to but Eggman stopped me.

"A trade is a trade, my dear Maria." He Said I looked up at him and I sighed.

Meanwhile

"Knuckles, I'm Board" Stretched Tails.

'Me too, want to play a game?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?" asked Tails happily

"lets play 'I spy'" said Knuckles

"Um how about Marco Polo?" Question Tails. Knuckles thought it over.

"Sure" he said Tails jumped up in joy. So then Tails and Knuckles started to play Marco Polo.

"Why do you even want me, what did I do to be sent here?" I asked

"You are black mail" He said holding on to my arm. I started to struggle but his hand was like a rock.

"Let go of me" I barked. Dr. Eggman started to walk away with me still in his huge grip.

"Scratch, Grounder take care of those two hedgehogs." Said Dr. Eggman. I stared at him in shock. I stepped on his foot and when he let go of my arm I ran tords them. I managed to get to Amy, when I Got to her I had a get feeling to pull her tords me. Good thing I did because a cage fell around Sonic. I stood there holding on to Amy and I saw the reaction cover Sonics face. I felt Her collapse and I went down two._"What is happing"_ I thought I herd Eggman laughing behind Amy and I.

"Try as you may but there is no way to get him out of that cage." He said I let go of Amy and looked around I had a plan but it was a little weird.

"So Dr. Eggman, can Sonic hear us?" I asked, He nodded. Amy looked up at me and I nodded to her. Looking at the stuff around I noted that if I can jump high enough I should be able to get to Eggman.

"Maria what are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Shh" I said. I looked over my shoulder to see just as a confused look on Sonics face that Amy had on hers.

"Dr. Eggman, is there a way for you to let sonic go, I mean if you wanted to?" I asked.

"yes I would push this button" He said.

"If I can do this I am so join the cheerleading team." I whispered. I started to run and I jumped. I hit every mark that I had to and I pushed the button. After Dr. Eggman relished what had happened he punched me. I lost my balance and fell. It was a long drop and when I hit the bottom I was knocked out. Even though I was out cold, Sonic was free. I woke up in the same spot that I landed in, just this time I was flat on my back.

"Maria, Are you okay?" Amy asked

"Did I get it" I asked.

"Yes, and it rocked!" Sonic exclaimed I started to sit up but my head was killing me, so I stayed where I was. As I lay back down I saw Shadow again. He jumped down from where he was. And was next to Sonic. I forgot all about how much my head hurt and I sat right up. Shadow looked at me and I looked back at him. I looked in his eyes and I saw desperation, like he was desperate to find something, someone. He walked closer to me, when Sonic jumped in front of me to block his path.

"Sonic, May I have a word with Maria?" he asked Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"Sure, I guess" replied Sonic. He and Amy walked away.

"Maria, is that really you?" he said

"My name is Maria, But I don't think I have ever meat you" I said.

"My mistake" he said. He picked me up and walked over to Sonic and Amy. I was surprise that he picked me up, in fact I was surprise he knew my name. He passed me off to Sonic. I felt like a child being passed from Mom to Dad. Shadow said something to Sonic that I did not catch.

"Sonic I want to see if I can stand up" I said. As he put me on the grown and I collapsed.

"Guess you can't stand" said Sonic. I looked down at my legs.

"I wish I could" I replied.

"well you can't so you will just have to deal." Said Amy jumping in.

"I have been injured like this before, well so I was stabbed and I did not saw the world or anything but I was in a no walking state before and I managed fine" I said

"yes but you did not have Sonic the hedgehog" He said Pointing to himself. Before I could reply he picked me up and started to walk, back into the tunnel. We where walking and talking about what happened. Most of the time it was about how I jumped up those things to push the button to save Sonic. When we got to the door we saw Tails and Knuckles. The expression was surprising, like they did not expect some one to get hurt. Sonic sopped as soon as Amy got to the wall. See took one good look at the wall and opened the door. We all stared at her.

"we could have opened the door" said Knuckles slapping his hand against his forehead. That is when Sonic dropped me.

"Ouch, Look if you are going to carry the leas you could do is not drop me" I complained

"Sorry" He replied. I tried to see if I could stand up but I still failed horribly. Sonic Laughed at me and picked me up once more.

"Guess who" We hurd Eggman's voice echo through the tunnel. He floated in on his hovercraft. Sonic and I watched him as he came in right in front of us. He pulled out a laser and shoat it at us. I don't know why Sonic did not move but the laser seemed to have no affect on me.

"Bye Sonic" He said and Floated back to where came from. I turned my head and looked at Sonic, he looked back at me and he surged. He carried me over to the rest who looked very confused. We walked back to where tails invention was. Sonic jumped up and placed me in the back seat and tried to buckle me up.

"Sonic, I think I can buckle my self up." I said

"well you know I am taking care of you" he replied

"More than necessary" I said back

"Yes but I feel guilty" he said

"Guilty! Of what? Because of me you have been locked up so you can't run and stuck in a cage! I am the one who should to feel guilty!" I exclaimed that is when Tails jumped in.

'You really feel guilty about this?" He asked

'Ya a little" I replied

"Ha, please, so many things have happened to us that this is nothing." Said Sonic. Amy jumped up and sat in the seat next to me. With us all in out spots we where on out way. We where quiet till we got to the camp. I was determined to get out by myself. I did pretty well till came the part when I actually had to get out. I gained the feeling back in my legs and I swung them over the side. I there for a moment and then I tried to clime down, I fell. I was lucky that sonic did not believe I could do it because he caught me and made sure that was alright. As I was placed at the table Knuckles came over to me.

A/N i know this chapter is long. it is my longest one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Questions **

"Hey Knuckles, I have a question" I said. He sat next to me and nodded his head

"Shoot" he replied.

"If Amy and Sonic are hedgehogs and Tails is a fox with two tails, what in the word are you?" I asked. He placed his hand behind his hand and leaned back.

"That is a good question, Maria. I am an echidna."

"A what?" I said he laughed at this.

"An echidna"

"Okay, if you say so." I said back. The rest of the day passed and I could walk again. I was so happy that I did not have to be carried around I was jumping with joy. The main reason was because they where discussing who would get to do it next. Tails was too small and Amy was to weak so sonic and Knuckles where really fighting on who got to do it. What was scary is that they wanted to do it. When the fire was seat and every thing was quiet I asked a question.

"Hey, how am I going to get home?" I asked. I did not mean for that to kill the mood but it did. "I don't mean it in a bad way." I added

"We know" said Tails.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to go or not" said Amy

"well I do but I don't, see at home I have stuff I need to do, but if I go I don't want to loose you as friends."

"That is understandable" said Sonic.

"We do have away for you to get home, so if you want to take it in the morning, you can." said Tails. I was really debating it.

"Will I be able to see you all again?" I asked

"Sure, all you have to do is call" Said Sonic. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Well in my spare time I was able to make this phone, it is programmed to call one person, Sonic." Said Tails. I thought about my friends and family that where back n earth.

"I want to go back, I will miss you all like heck, but I need to go back." I said. So it was decided that in the morning I was going to go back to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – See You**

The next morning tails was setting up the machine that would send me home. Amy was crying and Knuckles was asking if I had seconded thoughts. I got the feeling that I would see them again soon so I said that I regretted nothing. When the machine was up and running my eyes where starting to fill up with tears.

"I am so going to miss you so if you get hurt I will kill you understand that." Amy said, her voice still wavering.

"I will remember that." I said starting to cry. Amy and I hugged and I moved on to Knuckles.

"Now you I will never forget" I said.

"And I won't forget you, that is positive." He replied. I hugged him, I did not think he expected it but he hugged back. When I went to Tails, he surprised me.

"Maria, You are a great friend and I am sorry I did not get to know you better." He said.

'Oh Tails, I will miss you too." I chimed, the tears where running down my face when he hugged me. I hugged back. He made me think of my little sister, so dependent of me, the reason I am going back. When Tails let go I walked over to Sonic

"I probably wont be able to h-hug you now, r-right" I said stammering. Sonic closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Maria, You are something." He said. I looked at him

"Sonic…"

"Just give me a hug" As soon as he said that I hugged him that and I think he regretted saying that. I walked over to the machine, and I looked through it. All for of them where watching me.

"How do I get through?"

"Just walk up to it, it will take you in." said Tails.

"If I call you, will you come?"

"We can only come if there is a problem" said Knuckles. I nodded my head

"I will miss you all so much" I said.

"And we will miss you too" Chimed Amy.

"Sonic" I said.

"Hum" he replied

"Thank you so much" I said.

"Maria, you are welcome" He said. I made sure I had the phone and I walked in to the machine. When I walked out I was in my room.

"It worked, I am home." I said. I don't know why I was talking, I knew I was all alone. I taped my pocket, the phone was there I pulled it out and saw that I did have service. I took it and I put it in my purse, just in case.

"I don't think I will need it so it will just be a comfort thing" I said out loud, and with that I left my room to face my family.

**The End**

_Or is it….._


End file.
